clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cookironi (episode)
Cookironi is the second episode in the first season of the Clash of the Couples Cartoon Webisode series. It first aired on February 12, 2014. Synopsis Cable Nine first wave couples fight over a single cookironi. YouTube The couples have very very many and infinite plenty cookironis... until they don't! What's it take to get ahold of the last tasty snack? MAXES TO THE MAX! Episode Summary On the Large Rock, the Infernites, Cragsters and Electroids enjoy Cookironis, Teslo asks for another from Apple Blossom and gives him one until she realizes that was the last one. All of the couples stare at Teslo who retreats underground to enjoy his snack. As Teslo is about to eat the Cookironi, Cheeky Chocolate snags it from him. Cheeky Chocolate too then loses the Cookironi to Krader, and then to Flain and lastly to Flurr. Flurr gets cornered by the Cragsters, who Max to chase him. Strawberry Kiss and Toasty Pop save Flurr and the three Electroids Max to fight off the Cragsters Max. The Infernites Max joins in and the three Maxes locate the last Cookironi and fight for it. The three Maxes end up splitting out of exhaustion, and Cheeky Chocolate accidentally sits on the Cookironi, upsetting everyone. They then spot a Nixel with a full box of Cookironis and give chase as the episode ends. Transcript For a full transcript of "Cookironi (episode)", click here. Characters Major Characters *Apple Blossom *Flain *Cheeky Chocolate *Teslo *Kooky Cookie *Krader *Strawberry Kiss (debut) *Flurr (debut) *Toasty Pop (debut) Minor Characters *Nixel (debut, no speaking role) Maxes *Cragsters Max *Electroids Max *Infernites Max Memorable Quotes Trivia *Flain is electrocuted by Flurr, despite the two being shown to be friends in Pothole. *This is the first appearance of the Electroids, a Nixel and all Maxes from Series 1. *Kooky Cookie and Strawberry Kiss have no speaking roles. *This is the second episode with a food-related issue (the first being Coconapple and the third being Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness). *The Cragsters Max is the first Max to appear in the series and throughout the episode. *This is the first appearance of the Large Rock, and the first time it is seen being used. *This episode and Couple Moon Madness are the only episodes to have all three Maxes from a series. Broadcast This episode, "Coconapple" and "Hot Lava Shower" aired on February 12, 2014 directly following the Railways of Crotoonia episode, "Casey Jr's Mail Run" and received a total of 2.005 million viewers. Continuity *This episode is the second to be named after one of the Couples' foods. ("Coconapple") Errors *In the beginning scene, Strawberry Kiss' darker yellow triangle is not moving with her lower jaw. In her second shot in the episode, it disappears entirely. *When Apple Blossom reacts about there being no more Cookironis left in the box, her head does not release any fire. *When Flain gets electrocuted, his fingers separate from his body. *When Cheeky Chocolate gets upset about the broken Cookironi, her boosters and lighter red back are not visible from the side. *When the three Maxes are fighting, the Infernites Max's two smaller teeth at his lower jaw are missing. *When jumping towards the Cookironi, the Infernites Max is missing its flame hair. *While eating, Krader's mouth opens up too high on his head. *The Cookironi box clips through Apple Blossom's arm when she holds it. *When Krader freaks out about the Cookironi shortage, his right eye is connected to his bottom jaw. In Other Languages Gallery The image gallery for Cookironi (episode) may be viewed here. Category:Episodes